Tucker's Relationships
Tucker has relationships with many of the Red vs Blue characters. Blue Team Church Tucker and Church have a better relationship than Simmons and Grif, though it is similar to their love-hate relationship. Grif and Simmons bicker more, while Church and Tucker seem to have more actual conversations. The two do annoy one another though as Tucker annoyed Church repeatedly while asking for his sniper rifle or asking what the Reds were doing. Church also annoys Tucker with things like his appetite, and his habit of being killed leaving it up to the other Blood Gulch soldiers to revive him. The two do seem to like each other although Epsilon stated he wasn't really his friend. Caboose Tucker doesn't seem to have any problems with Caboose, though he does see him as an annoyance. The two have gotten along in the past with Tucker once saying that he really contributed. Caboose dislikes Tucker because he is jealous of his friendship with Church. Tex Tucker seems to get along pretty well with Tex. However, considering for the majority of the series she is the only female on the team (and thus, in all of Blood Gulch), Tex is the subject of Tucker's constant sex jokes. Tex also apparently punches Tucker in the face while he sleeps during the night. Sister They seem to like each other, with Tucker telling her in the alternate ending of Episode 100 that he didn't want to "die a virgin." In the same ending, however, he was shot by Grif, and Sister told him that she liked Tucker, and that he was nice to her. Sheila One of the few interactions between Tucker and Sheila was in Episode 32, where he was driving her. Sheila believes Tucker to be an idiot, since he is unable to drive her properly, so she constantly says retard, over and over again. Red Team Sarge Tucker doesn't seem to have a problem with Sarge and the two usually work well with each other. Tucker once even gave Sarge orders, with Sarge replying he wouldn't take orders from him, however. Sarge thinks of Tucker as a good soldier and it is assumed he feels the same way about Sarge. Sarge was even willing to go rescue Tucker (although it could've been he just wanted to restore the Blues and didn't care for Tucker at all). Grif Tucker and Grif seem to get along very well as they have shared conversations and hardly insult each other. Tucker even helped Grif with when the bodies of C.T.'s allies were buried by the sand and Sarge questioned how Grif did it so fast. Tucker said he didn't help and that Grif buried the shit out of the bodies. Grif did kill Tucker though in the alternate ending of episode 100 for hitting on his sister. Also, Tucker (as an example) told Tex he'd pay her $10 to rip Grif's arm off, but this was to prove a point about Tex. Tucker also hinted he fucked his Sister, but it is unlikely that this is true. Simmons There hasn't been a lot of interaction between Simmons and Tucker. Donut Tucker and Donut did not interact with each other much during the Blood Gulch Chronicles,however during the some of the episodes when Donut first got his pink armor, Tucker belived he was a girl. Freelancers Wyoming In Season 3, right before the bomb in Church's robot body exploded, Wyoming shot at Tucker with a sniper rifle, then apologized. Other than this, they don't interact too much save fighting. C.T. C.T. apparently seems to hate Tucker for the fact that he would not let her or her men inside the temple. Washington Wash seems to known Tucker's name in Chapter 19 of Revelation even though he never met him before. This is probably just a minor inconsistency, or maybe a team member mentioned it. Maine/The Meta Besides fighting, there has been no interaction between Tucker and The Meta. AIs O'Malley/Omega Tucker and O'Malley do not inteacrt very much and merely see each other as just common enemies. Gary/Gamma It is hinted during a conversation with Church that Tucker seem a little intmidated by Gary. Other Doc Doc and Tucker realtionship is pretty simple.They seem to treat each other as mere aquatinceses.Tucker was however suprised when Doc managed to get Sister to strip naked for him. Andy The Alien}} Since Tucker was the holder of the Great Weapon,the alien stood over him at night to guard it. It also helped him on a quest to find his ship. During this time,the alien impregenated Tucker with [[Junior. Category:Relationships